Harry Potter and the Four Lords of Death
by socras
Summary: On harrys fourth birthday harry had enoff of the dursleys and runs away in the park the harry runs to he meets four men that change his fate and the fate of the wizarding world. strong independent harry powerful and intelligent! Harry/many mainly HG.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters but the ones I create the rest belong to JkR and warner bros. ond other subsidiaries. I am also not making any money from this, this is just for fun. **

**A/N this is first fanfic so reviews with constructive criticism will be appreciated those that are insulting will be ignored. Also this is going to have a Harry/ Ginny ship but that won't be for a few chapters yet, so those that don't like that ship shouldn't read this. This will many or harem not a ridiculous number but my favorite ships with harry. Sidenote harry will be a badass and be very powerful but not invincible.**

**Harry Potter and the four lords of death.**

**Prologue**

At the house at #4 Privet Dr. Little Whinging, Surrey was a family the did there level best to be the most normal family they could be, and if it wasn't for two reasons they would be normal. The first they had a severe case of keeping up with the Jones's, and they had a nephew who they considered abnormal that they kept locked up in a cupboard under the stairs. The little boy did not know why but he was to afraid to ask questions for fear of be punished.

Harry Potter the little boy lived under the stairs had awoken early in order to make breakfast for his three relatives. Today was the boys' birthday 31 July 1984, today Harry was turning four. Not that he was looking forward to this day cause all harry got on his birthday was more chores or worse punishments. Little did Harry know that today was going to alter the course of his entire life.

As Harry was cooking breakfast for his relatives his Uncle Vernon Dursley walked in. "Why isn't the food done yet boy?" Uncle Vernon asked with much venom in his voice.

"It's almost done Uncle Vernon." Harry replied in a weak voice trying to avoid getting into trouble. 

"Well hurry it up boy." Vernon said.

As Harry was putting food on the table his Aunt Petunia walked in as they heard thundering footsteps on the stairs indicating that Harry's cousin Dudley the human whale as Harry liked to refer to him was coming down the stairs.

Dudley burst into the kitchen with a particularly evil smile on his face this morning. Harry hoped it didn't mean Harry thought it might but he wasn't sure. As Dudley sat down at the table still wearing his evil smile which Petunia took to mean Dudley was happy about something.

As Dudley opened his mouth to speak Harry realized his fears about the smile were about to come true. "Mum." Dudley began. "Do you remember what today is?" Dudley asked.

"Why yes my diddykums today is the 31 of July." Petunia replied. "Why do you ask? Petunia finished.

"Do you remember that day means." Dudley asked.

Vernon looked over his newspaper with a look of sadistic glee on his face. He looked directly at Harry. "Why don't you and the boy go out to play after he cleans up breakfast Dudley?" Vernon asked. "I'll give him my present when you get back." Harry had a feeling of dread creep up his spine. His cousin had just been given free reign to beat Harry to pulp all day long.

Harry feeling very afraid and not wanting suffer through another beating just because it was his birthday. Harry made a split second decision and asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. Having already having finished his meager serving of breakfast walked out into the hall were Harry entered his cupboard and collected what meager possessions into the worn backpack he used for school. It didn't take long as the possessions he did have barely filled up the bag. With his bag full of his stuff Harry Potter left his cupboard for the last time.

Harry as quietly as he could made his way to the front door of #4. As Harry had just gotten the door as his Uncle Vernon came into the hall to get ready to leave and saw Harry in the doorway. Vernon immediately turned puce and started yelling as he bore down on Harry who had momentarily frozen at the site of his uncle. "BOY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Vernon roared, this brought Harry out of his shock and Harry turned tail and ran as fast as he could away from Vernon, who desperately trying to catch the boy before the saw what was going on. Too late!

Harry ran as fast as he could to the park past Magnolia Crescent. As Harry ran into a copse of trees in the middle of the park he failed to notice the four imposing figures that had just watched Harry run past.

"Hmmmm." The one closest to wear Harry had just run past said.

"Hmm. Indeed." Said the man immediately to first mans right.

"Ok. Can you two spill already we aren't able to sense things like you two." Said the tallest man standing behind the others referring to himself and the other man standing to the first mans left.

The first man spoke. "That boy that just ran past has massive amounts of power." Stated the first man. "But it seems as though his power is beginning to diminish slowly." The man continued with a scowl on face.

The man at back spoke. "So the has grown up in an abusive home, huh." He stated mor than questioned. "So what are we gonna to do?" This time the man asked.

"We will offer the boy come with us to learn, to train, and become strong if that is what he wishes." The first man said.

The tall man whistled lowly. "That kid must have some power then cause you ain't never talked about teaching anyone." Stated the tall man.

"In truth I believe the boy has the potential to surpass anyone of us and possibly any two of us." The two men without the sensing abilities just stared at the first man with shock on there face's.

The man to the right broke the silence that had begun to form. "I agree the boy does great potential." The man said. "So shall we follow now?" the man asked.

The first man nodded then sniffed the air and began following the boys scent into the trees. They found the boy with his back up against a tree with his arms around his knees. The first man motioned for the others to stay back, and continued forward toward Harry slowly.

Harry looked up as he heard a twig crunch under someone's foot. The man he saw standing before had to be one of the most intimidating people Harry had ever seen. The man had dark brown almost black hair like Harry's he had jade green eyes that had a hard edge to them but Harry could see kindness in them as the man looked at Harry. The man was wearing a trench coat that came to his ankle's, with black boots, black slacks, and a black shirt that showed of toned muscles underneath. The was built for strength and not the tallest in the group standing at 6'1" he was by far largest in the group with broad shoulders a thick chest and no body fat in site the man looked like he could be a body builder.

After Harry's observations he asked the obvious first question in a situation like he was in. "Who are you?" Harry asked looking the man in the eye again silently promising himself not to be scared.

The crouched down so he was on the same level as Harry and smiled. "People who know me professionally call me Jericho Darke but my friends call me Blackwolf." The man answered with an American accent. "May I ask what yours is kid?" the man now known to Harry as Mr. Darke asked surprisingly without sounding like he was being an ass.

"Harry Potter" came Harry's reply.

The man looked to be lost in thought for a moment. "Well Harry." The man said. "Let me introduce the rest of my companions."

It was then that then that harry noticed the other men at the other end of the clearing. The other three men were all dressed very similar to Mr. Darke Harry thought. They were all dressed in the same way except for the shirts underneath there coats. The man standing on the far right had black curly hair, brown eyes and happened to the shortest one there besides Harry he looked to stand about 5'7" or so. This man was introduced as Seris Hathorn. Seris was also known as Silverback. Seris smiled at Harry and nodded to him.

The next man in the middle was the tallest one there standing at about 6'7" the man had blonde hair and blue eyes. This man was introduced as Kaiden Shelters aka Tech.

The last man to be introduced was about 6'3" had brown hair and blue eyes this man was introduced as Nathen Braddock aka Vortex.

With the introductions out of the way Harry's curiosity finally returned. "Mr. Darke it's nice to meet you all but why did you follow me?" harry asked.

"Well first none of that mister stuff makes me feel old just call me Blackwolf ok Harry." Blackwolf said.

"Ok" replied Harry.

"Now we followed you to make you an offer that we think you'll like. We would like to train you if you're ok with that." Blackwolf said.

Harry was dumbfounded as to why anyone would want to train him, but Harry had no where else to go now that he had left the Durleys. Harry looked at the man trying to tell if Blackwolf was having him on or not. "Why would you want to train me?" Harry asked.

"Because you are strong." Blackwolf replied simply. "But we can make you stronger make no mistake it will be hard training but in the end I think that you will believe it worth it."

Harry thought it over he could try to make it on his own but then again these men said they would train and make him stronger. Finally Harry Decided to hell with it might as well the worst they could do is kill me Harry thought.

"Alright" Harry said. "I'll come with you to train."

"Very good I'm sure you wont regret this in the long run." Blackwolf said. "SHADE!" Blackwolf called out.

Harry looked around for who Blackwolf was talking to, but didn't see anything new for a moment. Then out of the darkest shadow of the trees a wolf walk out from the shadow itself. Harry looked on in amazement at what he had seen. To Harry's further astonishment the wolf actually started to speak.

"What is it that want old friend?" Shade said to Blackwolf in a rather gravely voice.

"What kind of wolf is that?" Harry asked.

"That would be a shadow wolf." Blackwolf answered. "We'll explain everything once we get home Harry for now lets just leave it at that."

"Shade would be so kind as to transport us back home please." Blackwolf asked.

"Very well it is no problem." Replied Shade.

"Harry you might want to close your eyes the first time traveling by shadow can be a bit disconcerting to say the least when you have your eyes open." Blackwolf told Harry.

Harry did as suggested and closed his eyes a moment later harry felt something surround that took all the remaining light that Harry could see and made it disappear a moment later Harry open his eyes to find himself in the entrance hall of a rather large house. Harry smiled things definitely looking up for Harry James Potter.


End file.
